Tensuke and Friends (Dabble Collection)
by Sayori Hollyhood
Summary: There is a city called Avaron in Northern Mountains. Every year, during the winter they have a festival in celebration of the ambient light that projects into the night sky. Gai Sensei would always talk about how beautiful it was. So much so that Lee, made Neji and I promise to go with him there after the war. Chapter 3: Avaron Mountain
1. The Beach

_**I was supposed to initially drop this on SasuTen Day but that didn't happen. Either way, here it is now.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto. Property of Masashi Kishimoto

 **The Beach**

Night time was approaching. The sky filled with radiant colors as vibrant as the feeling it gives off along the sandy shore line. Sasuke, the raven hair young man scowl quickly changed into a smirk as he approached his female companion.

Loose strands of her coco colored hair blown wildly in the wind. The single bun which sat on top of her head was no more. The Uchiha found the scenery quite breathtaking- in more ways than one. But to be fairly honest, his fascination was quite bias.

"Here" He stood over his female companion with an outstretched arm a sweater in hand.

She brushed her tresses from her face smiling at him warmly

"I told you, you didn't need to trouble yourself. But thank you."

He impatiently tossed the sweat shirt across her lap before lowered himself down onto the blanket they preciously laid across the sandy bleach floor. He playfully bumped into her before gazing off into the horizon. The ocean breeze gently caressing his delicate features.

"Thanks for bringing me here"

"I could tell something was off. So how could I not bring you here?" He confessed

"Did I really sound that bad?" She was clearly embarrassed.

"No" he assures the brunette. "I just know you well. Spill Woman?"

"No thank you" she scuffed, wrapping her arms around his mid-section.

"What do you think you're doing?" arched eyebrow

"Shut up and leave me alone"

Really now Tenten?

Wrong answer, Sasuke scowl now clear as day. And unfortunately for her, he was petty enough to make her pay for her indiscretion when her delicate fingers found their way over his mouth. He grabbed her hand before she could pull it away. Pulling her index finger to his mouth and biting it.

"Ouch" She flinched pulling her hand away.

Sasuke turned toward Tenten chuckling at the horrified expression he expected to find plastered on her face but was instead meet with her nursing her finger.

"So are you planning on giving my jacket back anytime soon?"

The young woman frowned at him, the look of confusion still plastered on her face.

"Here" She offered the grey and pink sweater he just brought to her.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Sasuke arched his brow

"You can use it. It I'll fit."

"I walked all the way back to my car looking for a sweater. And when I couldn't find one, I brought this from the surf shop. So you're wearing this" demanded Sasuke.

"But that one doesn't smell like you"

"You're such a brat" Sasuke took the sweatshirt and squeezed it over his head. It was snug and kind of feminine for his liking but his pride was not enough to stick being cold.

They both chuckled sharing a glance at one another. How long has it been since they last laughed like this? Sasuke wondered his it faded to silence. Something they both found comfort in normally but this silence was quite uncomfortable. Tenten leaned in hover over his right ear.

"That color looks pretty good on you" she teased light heartedly.

Sasuke huffed, rolling his eyes.

"No really helps bring out your eyes"

"Shut Up" Sasuke kicked some sand at her. This caused her to chuckle even more.

"Come on. I was just playing. Lighten up" She sighed, pulling her knees to her chest. This was something she did when she was uncomfortable.

"Tenten" called Sasuke

"Hmm" asked, a muffled voice.

"Have you given any thought to what we talked about the other night?"

"Yeah I have"

"Well?" He slides closer, their legs now touching.

"You know I love you right"

"Then why does it sound like your rejecting me"

"It's complicated. You wouldn't understand"

"Try Me"

"I can't keep burdening you like this. Every time I call. You come running"

"I come because I want too" Sasuke reaches for her hand

"I know you do-" Sasuke cuts her off

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm dying Sasuke"

"I know" he

. This is exactly why this-us is so important"

"No, I don't want this for you" The brunette shut him down.

Sasuke frowned realizing where this was going?

"But what about you? You shouldn't have to go through this alone"

"I won't be alone"

"For once, think about yourself"

"This is for my wellbeing as much as it is for yours"

"You're telling me that you'll be okay with not seeing me"

"It won't be easy but I'll manage"

Sasuke sighed, running his fingers through his dampen scalp.

"Let me get this straight. You're asking me to abandon you when you need me most. "

"No, I'm the one pushing you away. So technically, it's not abandonment".

"And I'm supposed to be okay with this?" Asked Sasuke.

"Didn't think you would be but this is just how it has to be"

"Well what if I don't want this for both of us"

The brunette sighed, fatigue written all over her body. Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair once more. Taking a deep breathe, pulling together his composure.

"This is how it has to be" She assured him, Sasuke frowned as she put some distance between them.

"Even if it means me resenting you?"

The brunette nodded. This only dampened his mood even further.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. How are things on your end?"

"Kiss Me" Sasuke asked

"Excuse me" asked the petite brunette.

"I said kiss me" She looked at him like she was crazy.

"But"

 _Please,_ the tightness in his jaw and his posture said it all. The coco hair woman bit down on her lip for composure sake. Her fidgety behavior didn't go unnoticed.

"Okay, I guess it couldn't hurt" Tenten huffed, placing her hands on both sides of his face.

"Close your eyes. And count to three" Sasuke copy her hand placement.

One .

Two...

Three...

"Open your eyes silly" A familiar voice rang in his ears. He opened his eyes and was faced with a darken sky and piece a folded piece of paper.

Sunrise: March 9, 1995 – Sunset: July 5, 2016

RIP Tenten

 **Thank you for dropping by. Hope all is well. Have a great day weekly.**

July 11, 2016


	2. Operation: Divert Reika

_**This was a fic I wrote for Princesshyuuga01 back earlier this year. At her request, I used her oc children Reika and Uchito (Sasuke/Tenten's children). And I also added my own oc by the name of King. Enjoy**_

 **Operation: Divert Reika**

Reika, the current Uchiha Heir was vexed-annoyed to put it nicely. It was time for her to go the practice and here she was, once again stuck with her two brothers. Normally, she would drop them off on Uncle Neji but for whatever reason - which he didn't reveal - left him unavailable. Maybe, he had plans with that blonde bimbo -they were betroth after all. But Uncle Neji, never rejected her before even in regards to the blonde. He would never ditch her for a female - I mean never. So, why would he start doing so, now? Whatever, called to his attention must be extremely important, Reika realized.

So Uncle Neji was out and her Father was nowhere to be found. As usual, when she needed him as of late. She could always drop them off wherever their mother was. But then her mother wouldn't get anything done. What if she had to process a huge order for the academy or something along those lines? Reika exhaled, running her hand through her dark tresses.

Honestly, in all fairness, Uchito wasn't much of a problem. He was 10 years old and could take care of himself. After all, he was training to be a shinobi. But Quinten, aka New Baby as Uchito likes to call him was another story. He was only 5, so leaving him alone or with Uchito for that matter which was technically the same thing wasn't plausible. Lord knows, what'd he teach or have him doing. Uchito was a sweet kid, well at least he was most of the time but then there are other times when he was diabolical. Last week, Reika caught Uchito using Quinten to flirt with girls-grown woman was more like it. Where the fuck, did he get that from? And when questioned about it, he said something about it being research.

 _Fucking_ Chito.

She didn't have time for this.

"Alright you two, it's time to go." Reika crossed over the kitchen threshold into the living room with Quinten baby bag swung across her chest. "Chito, go get his stroller," she ordered.

"Eeka," called New Baby, in the same way Uchito use, too.

Quinten was Sasuke spitting image much like his brother. Minus, his sun kissed skin and auburn color tresses from none other than their mother. The pint sized boy smiled at his sister before rolling off the chocolate colored sofa previously occupied by him and Chito. Reika couldn't help but smirk back as he clanged to her leg in the same way Uchito use, too.

They were so much alike it was scary.

Reika patted him on the head growing tired of his affection, hoping to humor the small tot. Quinten let go, seemly satisfied with said gesture as Uchito reentered the room

Chito rolled his eyes. He could count the times that she had showed him that kind of affection on one hand. New Baby was such a kiss ass, it was kind of pathetic but Chito understood. New Baby really didn't know any better. After all, the little squirt was just a baby. Their father was a sucker, their mother was an enabler and their sister wasn't any better. It was his job to help him. Regardless of how annoying he really was.

Uchito popped open the stroller. "So, where are we going?" he asked, while his arms were folded across his tiny chest. As he watched Reika strap new baby in.

"You're free to go where you please. As long, as you promise to stay out of trouble." Reika said, eyeing him suspiciously.

Uchito was insulted. The nerve of her.

"Me!" he points to himself very dramatically. "Get in trouble. Please." He tried to make himself sound convincing.

Uchito and Trouble were like Naruto and his Ramen. Also, like Lady Tsunade and her sake. Somethings were infamous. Chito could deny matters all he wanted but deep down, they all knew the truth.

"Pepsi Jutsu. Ring any bells?" Reika projected, in a scolding manner.

Uchito's jaw dropped, before jumping to his own defense. "I was-"

"Pepsi jutsu. Pepsi Jutsu!" Quinten called out laughing and clapping his hands. He was such a happy baby.

Once again, Uchito tried to defend his honor. "But."

"Look. I don't have time for this, let's go." Reika grabbed the stroller handle and headed for the door.

~ **oo0oo** ~

The sun shone brightly across the grass riddled area as the Uchiha Family arrived to their destination; Training ground 8. She looked around, not a soul in sight. Nor, did she sense any approaching chakra signatures - this was unusual.

"Uh Reika, What are we doing here? There's nobody around." Uchito scanned the area in the same way his sister did.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Uchiha heiress replied in a sarcastic tone. She was starting to doubt his intelligence.

Uchito jumped, her ground leveling glare was one thing, but that aura radiating off of her body was another. He was immune to her glares for the most part, but he'd welcome that instead of the blank stare he received. Like this, he couldn't make heads or tails of her emotional disposition. 'What the fuck was she thinking?' He wondered

"Great perfect timing," she said flatly.

Uchito furrowed his eyebrows in response to his sister comment. Something was not right. At that moment, it dawned on him. Maybe this was a setup and she knew no one would be here. She seemed unusually calm for someone who was just stood up. Could it be that he and New Baby we're fucked?

Reika was so much like their father. And who did their father idolize more than anyone? Uncle Itachi. According to old man Kakashi, Reika is the Itachi of their generation. Reika would do just about anything for their father approval. So maybe, she decided to follow tradition and well you know - off them. Once again, making Sasuke the Uchiha clan lone survivor.

"Chito, what's with that face?" She squinted her eyes which only adding to the scrutiny.

Uchito flinched, ever so lightly.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked again, her eyes darkening with the incoming clouds.

"Eeka. Eeka!" called New Baby from inside the stroller. He was trying very hard to grab his sister's attention.

"I know, I can be a pain in the butt at times. But-But I'm still your brother." Slightly, he started to panic. He prayed that his face didn't mirror a bit of how he felt.

"Eeka Eeka!" the baby called again. This time yelling a bit louder.

"Hush, New Baby. I'm trying to save us." Uchito, maneuvered between Reika and the baby carriage.

Reika folded her arms across her chest. She couldn't help but wonder what has gotten into him. "What are you talking about? You're not making any sense."

"Kisskers Eeka!" The baby waved his stubby little arms, frantically.

"Kisskers?" Uchito repeated, watching his brother equally as confused as his sister was few seconds ago.

"Kisskers?" Reika said, letting the familiar word roll off her tongue.

"Up, Eeka." Quinten leaned over the left side of the stroller so he could be picked up.

Reika turned from the baby to Uchito, hoping he would have something logical to offer. Chito shrugged. Reika frowned turning back to the baby. Did, she honestly expect anything more from Chito? He was almost as useless as her teammate.

"KING!" She yelled her eyes darted towards a tree they currently stood a few feet away from.

The older Uchiha unbound hair flying all over the place in the brisk wind. She wrapped her auburn color tresses into a messy bun on top of her head before reaching into her weapons pouch, her scowl turning into a smirk when grabbing her lucky kunai. This one in particular was crafted by her mother for her and her alone. Reika ran her finger cross the engraved message for releasing it on her target. The lightweight metal projectile floated through the green lush tree, followed by the familiar sound of snapping branches and the hum of the projectile penetrating her ears. Reika couldn't help but smirk, at the high pitched howl and a blur of yellow that tumbled to the floor.

"Hey, you could have killed me?" The blonde boy rolled over, dust rising with every motion. He mumbled under his breath before picking himself up off the ground. He dusted his clothes off and stared intensely back at the three Uchiha siblings.

"Kissers. Kisskers!" called the Baby.

"You really need to find a new hiding spot stupid," she stated, slight disappointment leaked in her voice.

"Well, if it wasn't for New Baby over there. You wouldn't have caught me?" He folded his arms across his chest.

"Maybe, for once, I thought that you actually had sense enough to find another spot. But obviously I was wrong." She scuffed at the simpleton

"But, I still managed to fool you even if it was just for a little bit. Come on Reika, you gotta give me credit for that much." King smiled placing his hands on his waist triumphantly.

"You're so annoying." The Uchiha Princess rolled her eyes. It was more directed towards the blonde then the baby currently tugging at her jacket sleeve. She sighed, giving in to his request and picked up the bubbling baby. "Go away."

"Come on, you can't really mean that. We've been through so much together." King furrowed his eyebrows, in a way that she had seen his father do tons of times.

"Honestly, looking at you. I don't know whether I should strangle you or show you compassion, because you're just that goofy looking. What am I supposed to do with you?" Reika was clearly frustrated by this new predicament. The situation couldn't get any worse than this.

"Harsh much?" He frowned

Uchito, rolled across the training ground hysterically.

"Eeka that's not nice. Say sorry to Kisskers," the five year old berated his sister. Shaking his finger in accusing manner much like he saw him mother do.

"King. Bro, give up." Uchito patted the bigger boy on his back affectionately

"The only reason she puts up with you is because you look like Uncle Neji. Other than that, she'd probably have killed you by now. She's too much like our old man. It's scary actually." Uchito finished, hoping the blonde would listen to logic for once. He was family, as far as Chito was concerned. He owes Uncle Naruto so much, helping his son is the least he could do.

"Huh, like Uncle Neji?" King asked, before it registered.

"You like my eyes, huh? They are kinda pretty aren't they?" He said, in a cocky manner.

Exhibit A: King Hyuuga aka King Namikazi Uzumaki, The illegitimate child of Seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki and the current Head of Hyuuga Clan, Hinata Hyuuga. Birth place unknown, their reason for even returning was also unknown. Only thing that was clear surrounding him was role as Reika tormentor.

"Eww, no." Reika hiked the baby up higher to get a better grip as she rolled her eyes at King. She huffed and turned to Uchito.

"Chito, get the stroller. Where leaving?" She turned her nose up and walked away. She wasn't about this bullshit.

"Hey, I was just playing. Wait for me!" King screamed at the top of his lungs, before running to catch up with the Uchiha siblings.

"So, where are we going?" asked, the blonde annoyance. His face scrunched up, showing the displeasure plastered on it as he was struggling to keep up with her pace.

"To find Hanabi Sensei, We have training remember?" She slowed down slightly, feeling bad for nuisance.

"Oh yeah...about that." He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Auntie Nabi, went out of town on Hyuuga business. Sooo, no training today."

The Uchiha girl rolled her eyes at him. But, she knew better to expect anything more from her best friend - her only friend aside from Shikadai, her other teammate and yet, that didn't stop her from lashing out.

"And you wait- now- to tell me?" She scuffed; there was no doubt in her mind that this was a sign of stupidity on his part. This is what she had to put up with daily.

"Well, you didn't really give me a chance to say anything. Until now," he shrugged, stumbling to piece words together.

King stumbled back in response to her chakra flare. When the fuck did it start feelings so dark and brooding? The blonde haired boy covered his mouth so he wouldn't shout. It was so very un-Hyuuga like but very Naruto like. Fucking ironic.

"And Uncle Neji, I think he went with Aunt Nabi. I mean, that's what you were going to ask next right?" He kneaded his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I was. But how did you know that?" Reika closed her eyes in defeat, before stopping dead in her tracks at stared at him.

"Well, it's always about Uncle Neji. I'm starting to think Uchito was right. You like Uncle Neji, don't you?" King asked, teasing her.

Reika rolled her eyes, such an idiotic question. Sometime between her bickering and his stupidity, New Baby fell asleep. She placed him back into the stroller while interacting with King.

"Oh course, I like Uncle Neji!" She gave him the what fuck is wrong with you type of face.

"Eww, but he's so old!" King looks at her as if she had grown two heads. In his mind, she had gone crazy.

"But, you chase after my mother. How is that any different?" Reika crossed her arms over her chest for emphasis. How could her situation be any different from his? What the fuck was wrong with him?

"Cuz, your mom's hot. I'm a guy remember, those that types of thing don't apply to me," He smiled, and chuckled lightly.

"While we're on the subject. You call him Uncle Neji though. Isn't that weird for you?" King asked. "Tto want that type of thing with your Uncle," he said, while making quotation marks with his hands.

"And, like you've never called my mother Auntie," she quickly shot back her response.

"I haven't in years. No, need for that anymore. She likes me without using those types of tactics," he said, proudly.

Reika rolled her eyes in response.

"I'll be your step dad pretty soon. Hope, that's not too weird for you," His ego was inflated. Yes, he was crazy about Tenten.

Pop. Reika smacked him upside his head.

"Hey, that hurt. What the hell? I was only playing." Tears leaked from his eyes. Damn, she didn't need to get so violent. Apparently, she can't take a joke?

"It's okay for you joke about marrying my actual Uncle, but I don't get the same Privilege," he mumbled under his breath.

"You actually grew up with him every day of your life. He bathed you, feed you and changed your diapers. But I'm the disrespectful one," he mumbles under his voice. "Fucking Uchiha."

"I never joke around. You should know that by now." Annoyance was etched on her delicate features. This boy was going to be the death of her.

"I love you. You're my best friend. Why are you always so mean?" King asked, gapping mouth and teary eyed

"Because, you ask for it," she rolled her eyes at his attics.

"Stop crying, you're getting my sandals wet." Curt as always, Not caring whether she hurt his feelings or not. This was typically King behavior.

He fell over hitting the dirty fall below. Reika had stepped over him and continued walking as if he wasn't even there.

"Chito, let's go," she ordered.

"Hey, are you really just going to leave him there?" Uchito said, as he watched her draw further and further way. "No, wonder you don't have any many friends. You could at least try and be nicer to him," Uchito voiced. Man, his sister could be heartless at times.

"I am nice to him." God, she hated being lectured.

"You call that being nice?" Sweat drops rolled from his forehead as he rushed to keep up. "You know, he only puts up with your bs because you look like Ma, right?" Chito revealed the harsh truth.

Reika nodded, of course she knew but that didn't lessen the blow. "So, what's your point?"

"I don't know but Dad spent half of his life alone. And once, he finally got everything that he avoided. Look how he turned out. He's such a sucker. You don't wanna be like that. Do ya?"

Chito made a valid point.

"All, I'm saying is-dang I lost my train of thought." Damn and he was on a roll, too. Curse his easily distracted mind.

"Useless," Reika sighed, under her breath. She heard footsteps approaching and knowing exactly who it was. He was so predictable.

"HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THAT? NO MAN LEFT BEHIND? Remember?" King yelled, when he came into view.

"You were being stupid as usual. So, if you felt the need to lay there why would I interfere?" She shot him a questioning look.

Kings jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Oh my god, you really do hate my guts," he yelled, at the top of his lungs. "I would have never left you," his voice laced with hurt.

Reika sighed "Look, I don't hate you, okay. You just don't make it easy not, too." She fumbled for the right words to express to King.

The worst apology ever.

"Uh, was that supposed to make me feel better? Cuz if so, you did a very lousy job." He knew she wouldn't answer that.

"So, where are we going now?" he changed the subject and checked his watch.

"Home," came her short reply.

"No, you can't...uh..it's still early out. Beside, I still...need..your.. help with something," he said, nervously.

Reika stared at him. King was acting rather peculiar today. He's always strange; Reika had to admit but today truly takes the cake.

"With what?" Reika asked, she allowed King to detour her left towards Konoha Park which they happened to be passing by.

The look on his face spoke volumes.

"You're a girl right?" He said, pinning her with his gaze.

"Genetically speaking, yes." King better get to the point and quick. She lacked the patience to deal with him today.

"What kind of stuff do you like? In a guy, I mean." This conversation was easier than he had initially thought.

Reika, looked at him. She didn't see that coming. "Are you serious?"

King pushed her into the seat and clasped his hands together in praying motion. "Dead."

Reika leveled him with a pleading stare.

"I mean, I'm not bad looking right?" He asked.

No. He wasn't at all, she hated having to admit-but she'd never say that out loud.

"I mean, my head finally grew into my face. And I have abs now. I mean girls like abs right?" He clearly, knew was on to something or at least he thought so.

"Look." He grabbed the bottom of his shirt.

Reika grab his hand before he could show her anything. She bit down on her lip, pushing the blush away from her cheeks. She searched for her brothers for a slight distraction. Hey, where did they go?

"You're telling me all of this for what exactly?" She was confused, where was he going with this line of question

"Mirai Sarutobi. You think I have a chance?" asked, King.

Ouch, she sighed releasing the tension from her chest.

"How would I know? Besides, isn't she a little too old for you?" She hoped response would end this ridiculous conversation King had started.

"By 4 or 5 years. That's not much," he said, while trying to do the math in his head.

"Try 6 or 7," Reika said, in a matter of fact tone.

"Okay 6 or 7 years. So, are you going to help me or not?" King said, cutting to the chase.

"No." She didn't even have to think twice before responding..

"Why the hell not?" Kami, why did she have to be so difficult?

"Why would I help you get your heartbroken? At that point, it then becomes my problem." The audacity, No meant no.

Kings eyes jump, he surprise.

"You do care about me after all." King jumped around happily and pulled Reika into a hug.

"Ugh!" Reika face flushes as King pressed her against his chest, cradling her head to his neck while he rocking back and forth. He was ecstatic , she'd just have to suck it up and deal with it

"King." She had got wiff of his scent and her face flushed even more. "Let me go stu-stupid"

He pulled her close and had started jumping around, once more. Reika had attempted to push him away but failed this time too. "I don't really like Mirai. Just messing, but I still can't believe you took the bait."

"KING LET GO Of MY SISTER!" Uchito was clearly pissed.

"If she does decide to kill me, today I'll die a happy man, cuz she doesn't really hate me." King squeezed her even more.

"King, I'll give you one more chance to let go," Uchito warned.

The blonde haired boy just stared at the Uchiha boy. And a smirked clearly plastered on his face.

Pow. Reika knee him in the groin. The pale eyed boy stumbled backwards, before rolling over in agony.

"Dude, I tried to warn you," Uchito cringed, shaking his head. "Women are scary!"

Uchito turns to Reika "So, what's with the face?" He asked.

Reika blush began to recede but her signature glare stayed etched on her delicate features.

"Whatever. New Baby is sleep. So, if you want. I can watch him while you go train." Uchito rubbed the back of his head nervously while waiting for her to reply.

Chito offering to watch New Baby? What is he up to? Reika couldn't help but wonder. "And you want me to do what exactly?"

Chito shifted from one foot to another. "Nothing, it's the least I can do."

"So, you expect me to believe that. What's the catch?" Reika pinned him hard with her gaze.

The raven haired boy waved his hands in defeat. He really had no motive this time.

"Look, I don't have time for this. I'll let Mommy deal with this." She started walking and Chito followed with the stroller in tow.

"Are you really going to just leave him there?" Uchito watched the blonde wallow in pain on the paved playground floor. "Friendship obviously doesn't mean anything to you, But he's your teammate, that has to count for something. Right?" Chito turned back to his sister who has already put quite a distance between them.

"Hey, wait for me." Chito started jogging and pushing the stroller across the pavement to catch up with his sister. "Where are you going?" He yelled from behind her while trying to avoid crashing into people.

"We're bringing Quinten to Mommy. So, I can go train," She informed her brother. Their mother's weapon shop now in view as the clouds began rolling with a light breeze. Reika approached the shop front door but stop mid step

"What? It's closed?" Chito said from behind her. "She's probably out back in her in the shed. Go around and see."

Reika rolled her eyes at her brother while shoving her hands in her pocket. She was a slightly insulted, why wouldn't shethink to check around back? Unfortunately, Reika learned that their mom wasn't out back either. The welding shed was chained up. So, she couldn't be in there either. Reika sighed, before walking back around to the front of the building.

Only to find King had join their party, once again.

"She's not back there either. So now to go find Uncle Lee" Reika ignored King's presence all together. She shoved her hands in her pockets and walked away, indicating they should follow.

King sped up, trying to match Reika's pace.

"I was joking about the whole Mirai thing. But, I could really use your help with something?" King pressed his hands together in a praying motion.

"No," Reika said, not fazed by King's antics.

"Why the hell not?"

"I wasted enough of my precious time talking to you. I had enough for today." Between Uchito and King, she was literally at wits in. Idiots, two peas in a pod.

"I need a date for a party. Do you wanna come?" asked King.

Reika blushed, but shook a head. This was so unlike her. "No."

"Come on, I told my cousin that I have a girlfriend." He clamped his fingers together. "And he's expecting someone pretty, so you gotta help me. You were the first one to come to mind." Buttering her up

Reika blushed even more.

King looked at her flushed face "Hey are you okay? you look sick?"He asked, in a concerned tone.

"Oh Reika, I'm telling Daddy. Letting King hit on you like that," Uchito yelled.

"Hey, wait for me." Chito started to jogging and pushing the stroller across the pavement to catch up to his sister. "Where are you going?" He yelled from behind her while trying to avoid crashing into people.

"We're bring Quinten to Mommy. So, I can go train," She informed her brother. Their mother's weapon shop now in view as clouds began rolling with a light breeze. As soon as, the Uchiha heiress reached the door-she stopped.

"It's closed?" Chito said from behind her. "She's probably out back in her in the shed. Go around and see."

Reika rolled her eyes at her brother while shoving her hands in her pocket. She was a slightly insulted, why wouldn't she know to check around back? Unfortunately, Reika lerned that their mom wasn't there either. The welding shed was chained up. So, she couldn't be in there either. Reika sighed, before walking back around to the front of the building.

Only to find King had join their party, once again.

"She's not back there either. So now to find Uncle Lee" Reika ignored King's presence all together was indicating they could follow.

King sped up, trying to match Reika's pace.

"I was joking about the who Mirai thing. But, I could really use your help with something?" King pressed his hands together in a praying motion.

"No," Reika said, not fazed by King's antics.

"Why the hell not?" To convince a Uchiha to do someone a favor required a lot of ass-kissing. He wanted to let out a groan so bad.

"I wasted enough of my precious time talking to you. I had enough for today." Really, Uchito and King literally gave her a headache. And she was dealing with both idiots at the moment.

"I need a date for a party. Do you wanna come?" asked King.

Reika blushed, but stook a head. This was so unlike her. "No."

"Come on, I told him that I have a girlfriend." He clamped his fingers together. "And he's expecting someone pretty, so you were the first one to come to mind." It was along the lines of a half-truth but what she didn't know wouldn't kill her.

Reika blushed even more.

King looked at her flushed face "Hey are you okay? You look sick? "He asked, in a concerned tone.

"Oh Reika, I'm telling Daddy. Are you really letting King hit on you like that" Uchito yelled.

"Hey, It's not like that. I'm two years older than her. And besides that, she's sort of like..my...little sister. I don't see her that way." He furrowed his eyebrows before turned back to Reika.

"So, whatcha say?" King asked, smirking from ear to ear.

"I'm not going to tell you again. I said no," she replied, sharply.

"Come on, I'll do anything you want." He tried bribery, hoping that would work.

"King, unless you want to die. I'd leave her alone. Remember what happened last time?" retorted Uchito, turning his attention back to the baby carriage.

"YO" a familiar voice popped into to the picture.

Reika, Uchito and King's attention jolted in the direction of the voice. It was Shikadai Nara, Team Hanabi third genin component. Reika smirked; the lazy bum always seemed to come to her rescue at times like these. King jaw dropped, why didn't she ever greet him with a warm expression? Well, it was warmer than her normal reactions, at least by Uchiha standards.

"Nara Shoo, nobody wants you here" King, folded his arms across his chest attempting to be brooding.

"I could easily say the same thing to you" Deciding to leave the potential argument at that. He stopped, staring at Reika. The annoyance etched across her face. A trait she inherited from her mother.

"Dai, why is your hair down? " Reika asked, not use to seeing him this way.

"Looking so much like my old man is troublesome. I decided to try something different"

Reika understood what it was like living in her dads and uncle's shadow and at certain times even her mothers. But unlike her teammate, this didn't really bother her enough to act on it. But none the less, she understood.

"Could you braid it up for me?" he asked Reika, rubbing the back of his head. Not sure, whether asking her was a good idea.

"Yeah sure" she agreed

"WHAT! How can you just say YES SO EASILY? And whenever, I ask you anything it's no by default"

"Because you're annoying and he's not. Simple" Rolling her eyes "Come on Dai" she stares walking again.

"Fine go be with your little boyfriend for all I care" King throws his hands in the air walking in the other direction.

"Excuse me" She couldn't have heard him correctly.

"I SAID GO BE WITH YOUR LITTLE BOYFRIEND. I'M DONE" his scowl now permanent

A crackling sound could be heard immediately.

~ **oo0oo** ~

The front door to the Uchiha Residents opened; Tenten stepped out the sun beaming in her face.

 **"** Daddy" Reika squealed "I think I killed King **"** Tears welling in her eyes.

"Hope you didn't leave a trail" Sasuke flinched, when Tenten elbowed him in the stomach

"No Daddy, he's not moving." She said, wiping the stream of tears that fell from her eyes.

"Well, what did he do?" asked Tenten, the older brunette

"I'm pretty sure he had it coming"

Their daughter did what he couldn't bring himself to do. Kill off her personal Uzumaki pest, this instability inherited form her mother.

"Daddy, what am I supposed to tell Uncle Naruto.? He'll be so sad" she said between tears and squeals.

"Calm down, Start from the beginning. What happen?"

"He was driving me crazy all day. And refused to go away"

"Okay?"

"So I chidori him"

Sasuke, when did you teach her the chidori?"

"Old man Kakashi showed me. I didn't think I could actually do it. It was my first try"

"You decided to practice an A rank jutsu you never used before on your best friend"

"I was just trying to scare him. But he walked right into it" she sighed, defending herself.

Sasuke gave a negligent shrug, "She is doing the village a service my getting rid of that mite."

Tenten slapped him on his shoulder, "How can't you say that?"

Reika sobbed, "What am I going to do?" Tenten wiping her tears.

"I'm sure King is fine," Tenten assured her. "Where did you leave him?"

Reika bit the inside of her mouth, "I panicked and left him in a tree."

Sasuke snorted, shaking his head, "Even a Hyuuga deserves a better than that but was their anybody else around?" Sasuke asked

Tenten was slowly losing her patience with him.

"Chito and Dai" she said between sniffles.

"I'll handle it. Where did you leave him Reika?" Sasuke pats her on the head reassuringly.

"He's in a tree outside the shop" Reika hugs Tenten burying her face into her shirt.

Tenten nods at Sasuke reassuringly before wrapping her across Reika back and bringing her into the house. Tenten shuts the front door and leads Reika to the bathroom.

"I'm sure he's fine. If he's anything like his father or mother for that matter, He can take a beating no question" She grabbed Reika washed rag and set it under the running sink nozzle. She wipes off her face before sitting down the bathtub ledge.

"Mommy" Reika called faintly

"Hmmm" Tenten faces her

"I've been thinking. I'm just like Daddy right? What is it about him that you like so much" asked Reika

Tenten scratched the back of her head. What was it about him she liked about him?

"That's a hard question. Why do you ask?"

"I figured if I can see Daddy in the way you see him. Maybe I can understand him better"

"And by understanding him better, you in turn see yourself more clearly. Right? " Tenten read her with so much ease.

Reika nodded

"He's rough around the edges and everywhere in between but when he cares for something he cares deeply. He'll do right by it by any means. That is something I've always loved and hated about him at the same time. And when he stares at you, it's like he only see you, His eyes will literally tell you everything, if you know how to read them properly" Reika arched her eye brows and stared at her mother

"That's all fine and Dandy but how is any of that supposed to help me?"

Tenten chuckled. How easily she still gets swept away by this man still amazes her?

Reika frowned.

"Look I'm going to share something with you that I've learned from Gai Sensei" she smiled at Reika with all the love she could muster.

"There is going to be a time and place when your find someone who sees you clearer then you'll ever see yourself. And when you find that special person. Hold on and never let go"

"Sounds like something Gai Sensei would say" Tenten chuckled at her sullen face

"Me and Uncle Neji kinda brushed him off. And you know what he said"

Reika responded with her eyes

"This special person could come in the form of a friend, comrade or lover. I wish you the best in finding that person. As goofy as it sounds, he was right"

Reika folded her arms across her chest pondering this new found info.

"So you're saying your special person is... Daddy?"

"Hell no, It's Uncle Neji but don't tell your father that I said that?" Both Tenten and Reika chuckled

"So are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, Thank you Mommy"

Tenten stood up, and hung Reika rag over the side of the tub.

"Were having Barbeque for dinner. Come out back and keep me company until your Father gets back." Tenten grabs the bathroom door and pulls it open so Reika could walk out.

"How has training be going?" asked Tenten as the headed to the patio door.

Reika turned around to face her mother

"Good but Hanabi Sensei canceled today" Tenten nodded towards the door.

Reika grabbed the handle to the patio door and slide it open. Tenten shoved Reika gently through the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY REIKA" The voices echoed from below.

Tenten threw her arm over the girls shoulder, squeezing her ever so lightly. "Happy Birthday Baby girl"

"Today's my birthday" She completely forgot. But that explains King strange behavior.

"King was playing decoy. Make sure you apologize, okay" Tenten patted, her on the shoulder before walking away as Neji approached.

"Happy Birthday" Neji smirked at the girl, accepting her embrace. He patted her tenderly on the head and frowned at Tenten who he knew was chuckling in the background, Where ever she moved too. PDA wasn't his thing. Somethings would never change.

"Come with me. There is someone I would like you to meet" Reika let go and allowed Neji to pull her across the yard. He stopped in front of Ino and planted her there. Reika stared at both of them very confused. Neji walked off and returned a few seconds later with a swaddled baby in his arms.

"Reika, I'd like you to meet Inoji. My daughter" Neji brought the baby down to Reika eye level. Neji rolled down the blanket enough so Reika can get a good look at the babies face.

She couldn't help but smile.

"Wow, she's beautiful. Congratulations Uncle Neji And Ino san"

Platinum blonde hair and a nose to match, just like her mother. But everything else was remotely Hyuuga.

"Hey what about me squirt?" Reika turned around, to see Hanabi standing across from her with hands on her hip

"Sensei" Reika, couldn't help but smile "King said you went out of town on business"

"I did but I rushed back as soon as I could. You know I couldn't miss your big day" Hanabi elbowed her jokingly.

"Well, Thank you for coming" Reika bowed, before moving away to make her round.

"Hold on a second. I have a gift for you" Hanabi reached into her Jonin vest and pulled out a small jewelry box handing it to Reika. She hesitated at first before accepting the small box. Reika ripped off the wrapping paper, and pulled off the cover revealing a necklace with a small round charm.

"You said you liked the one I always wear. So I figured you like one to. Even has the Uchiha crest on"

Reika smiled genuinely at her Sensei before clamping the necklace around her neck.

"I love it. Thank you Sensei" Reika bowed, and continued to make her round.

"Uncle Lee, thank you for coming" she bowed at the bow cut haired man whom she come to admire over the years.

"I would not have missed this day for anything. I still remember you were just a baby. When I held you for the first time" Lee said all teary eyed, Reika let out a sigh, patting the high strong green beast back comfortably.

"I know. You've always been here" Reika pated his back as he pulled her into a bear hug. "Did Gai Sensei come with you?"

"He and Kakashi Sensei went out on town on business" Reika sighed; She will never understand how her mother survived him all these years. Then again, if she could put up with her father for all these years, she could deal with just about anything. Reika managed to wiggle out of Lee grasp, stumbling over her own feet bumping into Naruto.

"Happy Birthday Squirt, What's with the long face?" Naruto smiled at her.

Reika stopped, freezing in mid step. Being reminded what she did to King a short while ago.

What was she going to say? Sorry Uncle Naruto, but I accidentally Chidori your only child. And I think he's still alive but I'm not really sure. Can you forgive me?

Oh gosh, she smiled in Uncle Neji and Hanabi Sensei face after possibly killing their nephew. She ran her fingers through her hair; her stomach sinking to the floor. How would they react once they found out?

Reika bows "I'm sorry. I'll be right back "Reika scurried away; why hadn't see realized how much King looked like Naruto until now.

Naruto arched his eyebrows obviously confused. Not liking her respond, he followed her across the back yard.

"What's wrong? When did you start play avoid the Hokage?" Naruto asked, teasing the young Uchiha would was now hiding behind her mother. He smiled modestly, Reika stomached drop once again. Her jaw tightening in response.

"I'm so sorry" Reika came from behind Tenten , standing up straight as she could muster. The guilt still weighting on her heavily.

Naruto arched his brow "What for?"

"I-I think I killed King" Reika mumbles out, in her a very un-Uchiha like manner..

"You said what about King?" asked Naruto, looking at Tenten hoping she could elaborate.

"I said I think I killed King" Reika sighed, letting the breathe go that she didn't realized she was holding on to the entire time.

"I'm sorry Uncle Naruto, I know how much you care about him"

"What?"

"Dobe, What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke called as he walked through the patio door with King swung over his shoulder.

Sasuke scaled down the steps and dropped the boy gently near Reika. His mouth taped shut and arms and legs hog tied. Sasuke pulled off the tape just as Uchito, Shikadai and New Baby entered from the same direction.

"Mommy" called New Baby, reaching out for Tenten as he got closer. Uchito handed Quinten to Tenten, shaking his head.

"Someone mind telling me what the hell is going on here?" Naruto demanded answers.

"Keep him away from my daughter and we won't have any issues" Sasuke corrected

"Mr. Uchiha, Sir it's not like that. I love your daughter but like a sister"

Reika rolled her eyes, why was his voice so annoying? Maybe she'd prefer if he was really dead.

"Beside, I'm about to turn 15 in a few months. She's only 13. Do you take me for some kind of creeper?" King asked, baffled and insulted at the same time. Shikadai and Uchito helped cut him loose.

"You need to be worried about Dai of here. Asking Reika do his hair, sounds pretty intimate to me. That's who you need to be worried about" King dimed out Shikadai

"Reika, explain yourself" Sasuke demanded

"I plead the fifth"

And this ladies and gentlemen, was a battle she would never win.

 _~ The End ~_

 _ **For more from these lovely children, check out princesshyuuga01's profile. She's a ways better writer then I am. And no, I'm not being modest by saying that. She really is: Vivid imaginary and poetic style that is all her own. Check out my sis, my fanfiction senpai and fellow trinity member. Show her some love. She's brilliant.**_

 _ **Sasuke/Ten kid fics: The unPrized Uchiha, Equilibrium, Ame no Ukihashi (**_ _ **天浮橋**_ _ **) and Game of Woes**_

 _ **Lastly, thank you for reading. Feel free to let me know what you think?**_


	3. Avaron Mountain

**Avaron Mountain**

 ** _Disclaimer_** _:_ I do not own Naruto

Tenten took a deep breath as she knocked on the office door. She was anxious, though she would never admit it out loud. She survived a war, so what she was about to do was nothing in comparison. And still, she hesitated to open the door when she was instructed to enter his office.

The brunette was greeted with a smile, before closing the office's wooden door. It was contagious; she couldn't help but smile back at him. Naruto was just that type of person; he brought out the best in so many people. Who would have thought that this hyperactive delinquent would become the savior of the entire shinobi world?

"Tenten, what can I do for you" Naruto, said stretching his arms out above his head. She could see the bags forming under his eyes. The stacks of papers littered all across his desk most likely the culprit.

"Well, I have a request Hokage Sama"

Naruto gestured for the young lady to take a seat. Since she attempted to be formal so would he. He sat up straight and folded his hands in front of him.

"What is it?"

Tenten took a sit in front of his desk. And couldn't help but crack another smile. Not only had fulfilled his dream of becoming Hokage but now he was also expecting his first child.

"I request permission to leave the village"

The blonde eyebrows furrowed and he nodded his head to indicate that he was listening.

"Request granted but may I ask why?" Naruto, eyes soften. The wheels in his head were clearly turning.

"Well, there is nothing left here for me anymore." Tenten revealed in full disclosure. "My whole life all I ever wanted was to be a kunoichi. I honed my mind and body to its breaking point so that I could protect and defend our village. In a time of peace, what use is a weapon? " She sighed "I guess I need to venture out in the world to find out why"

The sorrow hidden behind her eyelids provided everything else that he needed to know. Naruto sighed, he sympathized with her. There was also a time where he felt displaced as well. But he found his way, with the help of his precious people.

"Does this have anything to do with _them_?" asked Naruto

Ouch, all she wanted to flinch.

"I miss them too but you know, I'm here for you right" Naruto, voice was gentle. Why was Naruto always able to see right through her?

"Neji and Lee. They wouldn't want you to beat yourself up like this. That's why you're leaving right?" Naruto asked, he was unusually perceptive at times like this.

"I'm fine Naruto"

"No you're not. It's been months. Have you even cried yet?" Naruto, asked staring at the brunette

"Yes" She replied limply in her own defense "I see them every time I close my eyes. So don't lecture me." Tenten huffed

"All I'm saying is that there are other ways to go about your grief. You don't have to go at it alone. I should have checked on you sooner. For that I'm sorry" Naruto sincerely apologized

"You don't get it" Tenten said leaning back.

"Then help me understand"

"There is a city called Avaron in Northern Mountains. Every year, during the winter they have a festival in celebration of the ambient light that projects into the night sky. Gai Sensei would always talk about how beautiful it was. So much so that Lee, made Neji and I promise to go with him there after the war."

Naruto nodded his head.

"And seeing how I'm the only on still here. I need to go there"

"Like I said already, I'll grant your request to go to Avaron." Naruto added, still slightly confused

"I get that your seeking closure with this trip but how does this fix everything else?"

"I don't know but it's a start" she admitted

"I had a really rough time after the war too. Hinata chan held me down. When given the opportunity to repay her, I jumped on it without a second though. And without me even knowing it, she saved me again. Sakura chan was that sense of normalcy, which I craved for. And Kakashi Sensei and Tsunade Baa-chan provided guidance" he rubbed the back of his head

"Okay, what's your point?"

"Sometimes it takes others to give perspective"

She nodded, so he'd continue.

"I kind of thought that maybe you could find that in Teme and vicar versa"

"Sasuke?" She eyed him, suspiciously. "How do you know about that?" Sasuke wasn't the type to kiss and tell. At least that's what she though.

"Does he know?" Asked Naruto brushing off her, already knowing the answer before it left his mouth.

"Of course not, I mean. Why would he?" asked Tenten, she was somewhat flustered, her reality only now be brought to her attention.

Naruto looked highly disappointed. Tenten shook her head, she would not be swayed.

"You weren't planning on leaving without telling him. were you?" the blonde asked with concern.

"I didn't want to say anything until I knew for sure" she jumped in

"When were you planning on leaving?" he followed up

"The day after tomorrow if that's possible" she offered

"That won't be a problem. But I'll need you to report to my office before you leave?"

"No problem. But seriously, how did you know about us" she asked arched brow.

"I'm the Hokage; it's my job to know"

Tenten wasn't buying this.

"Sasuke is still under surveillance. We've periodically monitor him. You've been reported with him a number of times.

"We both stay in the same hotel. His room is literally right next to mines" she eyed him, drilling the young ruler.

"Well also because I kind of saw you two stumbling into his hotel room one night" He scratched the back of his head nervously.

Clearly, they weren't as inconspicuous as she though they were. The Weapons Mistress face flushed in embarrassment.

"If it makes you feel any better. I didn't mention this to anyone?"

"But Hinata" she finished up "Just Great. I'll excuse myself now"

This has really gotten out of hand.

 **Later that day….**

Tenten sighed, arriving outside her hotel room. What? But why was he still here? His familiar chakra signature could be felt thru the door. The Weapons Mistress left hours ago, without a word as of when she'd be back. His room was literally right next door.

The human panda sighed, for the umpteenth time to today; karma was bitch. And now, she couldn't find her room key. They weren't in any of her pants pockets. Nor was it in her weapons pouch. And after checking for the third and fourth time, the results were still the same. Fuck, how could she have been so distracted?

He was the answer.

Tenten gently rapped her knuckles against the metal door. The faint sounds of rustled fabric and feet connecting to the floor. Clearly, he was still sleeping, she chuckled, the locks clicked as they were opened from the other side. Instinct kicked in, as the door slowly became ajar.

"Thank you" She uttered before stepping inside, the front door closing simultaneously.

A playful chuckle flew from her lips. Her male companion looked quite a mess. His raven locks spread wildly across his face. He was also shirtless, worn sweatpants hung loosely from his waist. The boy balance was even off. Had he been this lifeless, when dropped by this morning?

"Are you okay?"

Sasuke mumbled something incoherent before climbing back into her bed. The room was dark; the window blinds were closed and all the lights were off. It felt like a dungeon, dark an almost brooding like a current occupant. She walked over to the window and spread the curtain. Sun light billowed in through the sides of the blinds but it was less pronounced. The sun would be setting soon. It was best to catch the rays while they lasted.

After getting the approval she needed, only thing left to do was pack. Aside from a few items, she managed to save from the rubble, new clothing she purchased, toiletries and a hot plate. The only other thing in her possession was her weapons. And seeing how the room, was pretty much in ordered. The only thing she needs to worry about was doing laundry. So where was that damn laundry bag? Right, under her nose, sitting against the bed where she left them this morning. Then picked up the bag and dropped it on the bed.

The fresh scent of jasmine rising up and invading her senses, there was something incredibly familiar about this scent. It reminded her of her dark haired companion whom she caught a glimpse of out the corner of her eye. He looked like a baby, stretched out across her bed. But who was she kidding. This man was marked and highly dangerous- As was she.

But how did she even get to the point of shacking up with the village traitor? He was handsome, She'd have to give him that much. And was pretty easy to be around, but still she must be out of her fucking her mind. She reached into her laundry bag and tried to clear her mind of this man.

She leaned up against the headboard, and began folding and stacking pieces. Before long, she was done and returned her small stacks into the bag she pulled them from, she placed the bag down on the floor.

The Weapon Mistress was dreading this moment; she purposely walked back in turtle mode so that should be push it off. She even tried to distract herself with cleaning and laundry, that didn't work either. So best, to just get it over with.

"Hey Sleepyhead" She cooed, sliding closer to her male counterpart. Threading her fingers through his unruly mane.

"Hmm" his husky voice responded.

Tenten huffed. "Get up, we need to talk"

Sasuke responded "I'm listening"

Tenten chuckled

"When you come back from your mission in a few days, I won't be here anymore" Tenten revealed

"Of course not, you'll be back in you apartment by then" Sasuke answered, showing that he actually paid her attention to her when she talked.

"Well that's true"

Sasuke arched his eyebrow; not liking the slight dip in volume. The Uchiha avenger sat up, brushing his hair unruly mane out of his face and sending her a very confused looked

"What do you mean then?"

He folded his arms across his chest and sent her a glare. He was not amused.

"You're leaving?" He asked

Tenten nodded.

"For how long?" He questioned with smite. He bit down on his lip, to suppress the rest of his words.

"I don't know" Tenten throat tighten.

"When are you leaving?" She hasn't anticipated this.

"In two days"

"We're you even planning on telling me?"

Tenten reached, out for his hand to calm him down. And when he avoided her touch she pulled away.

"So this is it?" Ask Sasuke, he asked

"I guess so" she turned away, staring at anything but him. The dirty beige wall would have to do.

"So where does that leave me? Tenten" he asked, sliding off of the bed they shared intimately

"What do you mean" asked Tenten completely obviously.

"You used me to grieve your dead teammates. And I was okay with that. I understand what it's like to mourn your family. But this isn't right"

"This has nothing to do with you?"

"It has everything to do with me"

"You're point Sasuke" she folded her arms across her chest.

"Did you expect me to be okay with?" He asked, backing Tenten up against the wall next to the bed

"Well yeah" Tenten stared up at the aggregated prodigy, she bites down on her lip. This was not the time to lose her edge.

"What's your deal?" She asked, reaching out to touch his face. Sasuke grabbed her hand and moved it away. Putting some distance in between them. Tenten stomach dropped. She frowned

"I thought you'd be glad to have me out of your hair. I know how much of a burden I've been" the brunette said playfully, hoping to lighten the mood,

"You aren't a burden" he ran his hands thru his hair. "I won't try and stop you but haven't I earned at least consideration on your part"

"What?"

The blunettes was being ridiculous. She particularly fell into pieces in front of him the day this little fling began. And he didn't laugh or tell her she was over reacting. Or say anything for that matter. He just offered her his shoulder. Of course she thought about him.

"This isn't about you. Why are you making this harder than it needs to be?"

He took a deep breath and folded his arms across his chest.

"Your actions also affect those around you. So don't give me that" He stared down at her. He was clearly upset.

"Humor me, what is this about then? You owe me that much"

She sighed, Naruto and Sakura said he could be difficult. She's never encountered this side of him until well now. And she shouldn't have too but the man had a point.

"It's about a promise." She found herself fumbling for the right words. "I made with my team"

"Then let me come with you"

She sighed,

"You and I both know, that isn't possible

She closed her eyes and looked away.

" _I_ guess, this is it then?"

"Yup, until next time"

 **Initially, I was thinking of turning this into a multi-chapter fic but that's not happening. Though there is a second chapter, maybe I'll edit and post if it's decent. Either way, Thank for for reading. And don't forget to let me know what you think.**

 **S. Hollyhood 04/05/2017**


End file.
